ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Diana
"You're a disgrace. Nothing, worse than nothing!" '-Diana' Diana is one of the orphans at Rose Garden Orphanage and a member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Ranked Duchess, she has the highest social placement in the Aristocracy, and is also the highest ranking member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, under the Princess of the Red Rose. She is very devious and cruel, even toward the other members of the Aristocracy. She often adopts a nonchalant attitude and is uncaring of the thoughts of others. She is the object of affection for Meg, and seems to be the eldest of the orphans. She was portrayed as The Strong-Willed Princess. Story Diana is the self-proclaimed leader of the Aristocrat Club. Before Jennifer's arrival at the orphanage, she learned about the legend of the Stray Dog from Wendy. She wanted to be the only leader of the group, but her childish fear of Wendy's legend forced her not to do so. Diana carries a strong dislike for Jennifer and looks for any opportunity to harm her. Diana is sadistic in personality, often looking forward to punishing people or hurting them mentally, an example of this throughout the story is Meg. On the Airship, Diana is seen in various areas, mainly the cabin, sitting at the table. It is revealed after getting the Good Ending that Diana has a phobia but also an ambition to become an adult. It is said that she liked to spend large amounts of time sitting in one of the cells in the basement, thinking about growing up. Diana apparently wanted to be beautiful and pure but was self concious in believing that every day she separated from her ideal self. It is also told that her focused chapter might be "The Mermaid Princess", but it is also said to believe that the chapter is mainly based around Clara. Personality As Jennifer stated when she was a child, Diana is the prettiest and most mature of the Aristocrats. In spite of this, she is a childish prankster. Mr. Hoffman also called her a "brat", which was posted on the bulletin board in the classroom. She is very devious, which is shown by the way she tricks others. She despises both Eleanor and Meg. Once she pulled a prank on Eleanor by stealing her red bird. Afterwards, she and Meg made a bet to see if she would cry or get furious. Her cruelty can be shown again when she undertook another prank during September. After Meg gave her a love letter, she ripped it in half and stuffed it into a goat doll. When Meg learned of what happened, the poor Wise-Looking Princess only cried in her arms, thinking that Jennifer had done it. Diana hates adults, mostly because of how Mr. Hoffman treats her. The way he "touches" her gives her an endless anger towards adults. Ironically, Diana actually has the dream of becoming an adult, but there are times when she is afraid of growing up too fast. Jennifer spoke poorly of her, saying that Diana was trapped by her own ideals. She is selfish and and doesn't care about other people's feelings, but gives in and apologizes to Jennifer for what she had done to her at the end of December before being killed in the massacre. Etymology The name "Diana" probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zeus). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. This reflects Diana's vain, proud attitude and the fact she thinks she is more important that everyone else. Quotes *'"Just look at you! You're filthy!"' *'"Your gift is worth NOTHING!"' *'"There, there, there..."' *'"Splended work, Jennifer. You are no longer a wretched peon. Amanda, on the other hand... has been demoted."' *'"...That's why I don't like her. She follows he everywhere... it's pathetic."' *'"I already got it... and ripped it in half... Well, what should I do with the rest of the letter?"' *'"Perfect timing, Jennifer. I have a job for you."' *'"''There you are!"' *'"She's such a pain... I can't stand the sight of her..."' *'"Eavesdropping, eh, Jennifer? What a bad girl."' *'"The bird will die if we don't hurry, and that will make Eleanor cry."' *'"Then, let's make a wager... on whether she'll cry or get angry..."' *'"Rats... the fish is gone. Mr. Hoffman will be furious..."' *'"You should be looking for your own precious thing."' *'"Yuck! How disgusting... Oh, now I see... It was you! It was your fault that I got into trouble! Give it here... Oh my... I see a stain... I've got to clean it up, or Mr. Hoffman will be angry with me..."' *'"I doubt you'll be much help, but run along and join the search for Joshua the bear. Hurry up and go!"' *'"Now, you can have your very own red crayon..."' ﻿﻿ Trivia *Diana has a white bandage wrapped around her right thigh, which is usually hidden under her skirt. The reason why her leg is wrapped is never explained in the game, though it has been theorized that the bandage is there to represent Diana's simularities to Clara. Clara had been sexually abused by Mr. Hoffman, and Diana was starting to recieve the same type of treatment. The bandage is there to possibly represent one of the duties of Clara - to tend to the orphans' wounds. Diana is also seen tending to Meg's wound in the opening of the game, by sucking the blood off of her finger. *Rule of Rose shares similarities with ''Lord of the Flies ''(although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of this). Diana's personality can be based off of Jack's as well as her fear and attitude towards many of the elements of the game's story. Diana tending to Meg's wound.jpg|Diana tending to Meg's wound '''Diana' Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children